EL LADO OSCURO DE HARRY POTTER
by Momoyo20
Summary: O.K. escribamos algo loco sin razón, hemos leído y visto a un Harry Hotter inocente, tierno y hasta cierto punto romántico, ahora bien escribamos sobre un retrograda machista y (hasta cierto punto) ególatra harry potter. rnEn este fan finc no solo describ
1. Default Chapter

**El Lado Oscuro de Harry Potter**

**Capítulo 1: Vacaciones en la madriguera**

Bueno comenzare diciendo algunos detalles que les ayudara a comprender:

este es el ultimo curso de Howarts que Harry cursara  
Hermione fue nombrada "Premio Anual"  
Dumbledore y sirius están muertos McGonagal es la nueva directora y el  
subdirector es Snape  
los gemelos pusieron una tienda de bromas  
los magos se embriagan con mayor facilidad de las bebidas muggles que los  
"sangre sucia" o aquellos con parientes muggles  
el ministerio por fin a tomado cartas en el asunto de voldemort

bueno creo que eso es todo ahora entraremos de lleno y dice así.

El sexto curso acabo, Harry regresa a privet driver y su estancia se limita  
a dos días y una noche, el segundo día por la tarde Harry informa a su  
odiosa familia que pasara el resto del verano en la madriguera (La casa de  
Ron para quienes no lo sepan).

Con su baúl y demás propiedades salió a las 10:45 de el numero 4 de privet  
driver le hizo la parada al autobús noctámbulo y pido que los llevaran a la  
madriguera, al llegar a esta nadie lo recibió cosa que le extraño un poco ya  
que le había dicho a Ron que llegaría esa misma noche.

Entro con desconfianza eran las 11:29 camino hacia la sala y se encontró a  
su amigo dormido sobre un sillón

-Ron-Lo llamo Harry agitándole  
¿Qué..Que pasa-Pregunto este en tono somnoliento y al ver a Harry-Hay   
disculpa me e quedado dormido  
-Ya me di cuenta-Contesto  
-Vamos subamos te ayudo con el baúl-

los dos subieron, al día siguiente Harry bajo a saludar¿Pero a quién? no  
había nadie abajo, Ron le explico que tanto Percy como su padre salían desde  
muy temprano al ministerio y en los 3 días que llevaba en la casa no los   
había visto más de una vez, por otro lado los gemelos salían a primera hora  
para abrir la tienda y no regresaban hasta ya entrada la tarde y su madre,  
estaba de un lado a otro, salía por horas y regresaba sin decir palabra,   
prácticamente los únicos que se quedaban en casa eran el y Ginny.

A Harry le pareció grandioso aquello pensó en miles de cosas que podrían  
hacer, salir, comprar cosas, lo que Harry deseaba más en esos momentos era  
despilfarrar dinero, ya que tenía (según el) para dar y regalar, Siruis le  
había dejado su cámara acorazada aunque no podía tocar ni un centavo hasta  
cumplir legalmente los 17 años, a Ron le parecían excelentes las ideas de   
Harry pero todo fue arruinado por su madre quien al percatarse de harry  
(después de varias horas) les prohibió salir solos, pero lo que en realidad  
estropeo todo fue la carta de Hermione que les envió a los dos.


	2. VACACIONES ESTROPEADAS

**DISCULPEN LA DEMORA**

**Capítulo 2: Vacaciones estropeadas**

La carta relataba que Hermione había ido a Rumania a visitar a Viktor cosa  
que enfado a Ron hasta las entrañas, después de eso Ron se la paso como ogro  
todo el tiempo, al ver la actitud que Ron había tomado Harry mando todo al  
caño.

Habían pasado ya 3 días y Harry estaba súper aburrido, sin salir sin hablar  
de nada interesante, se sintió de nuevo el numero 4 de privet driver, Ron no  
hacía otra cosa más que decir  
-Que estará haciendo ahora con "Víctor"- O -¿Qué tanto le ven- ¿Qué tiene  
el que no tenga yo-

Harry estaba más que harto, por otra parte Ginny trataba de hacer más amena  
su estancia, ya que no podían salir de casa solos jugaban naipes explosivos  
o cualquier otro juego que tuvieran en casa, además le era algo entretenido  
probar las nuevas bromas que venderían los gemelos en su tienda, pero todos  
aquellos esfuerzos eran en vano una semana y media después Harry decidió  
irse de la madriguera, se excuso diciendo que sus tíos solo le había  
permitido una estancia limitada y que tenía que regresar nadie acepción de   
Ginny tubo objeción, Harry sintió lastima al dejarla en esa insufrible casa  
pero el quería diversión y no pasaría el verano viéndole la cara a Ron.

Tomo de nueva cuenta el autobús noctámbulo ya que no podía volver a privet  
driver decidió ir a el "caldero chorreante" rento un cuarto y paso en el  
varios días, depuse recibió una carta de Hermione donde le decía que   
regresaría dentro de dos días pero le pedía no decírselo a Ron, Harry no  
tenía planeada tal cosa estaba muy molesto con el por echar a perder su  
planes, y ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer el día que Hermione llegaría  
el fue a recibirla al aeropuerto.

Para Hermione fue una enorme sorpresa ya que lo hacia aun en la madriguera.

-¿Qué haces aquí-Pregunto ella al encaminarse a la salida  
-Pues ya vez, quería recibirte-

Hermione invito a Harry a comer en su casa, los padres de esta parecían en  
verdad agotados por el viaje pero lo disimularon bastante bien, Hermione le  
contó sobre las "vacaciones en sueño" que había experimentado y Harry sobre  
la pésima que estaba pasando.

Ya entrada la tarde Harry se retiro Hermione lo acompaño a tomar el autobús  
noctámbulo.

-Oye, por que no regresar en la noche-Comento Hermione con cierta picardía  
-¿Qué-Pregunto Harry  
-Si, la haz pasado mal no por que no regresas dentro de unas horas y salimos  
a divertirnos-  
-O.K. regreso a las 9-  
-No mejor a las 10-

Harry regreso como lo había dicho alas 10 Hermione ya lo esperaba en su casa

-Pasa, mis padres ya están dormidos- esa noche Hermione llevaba unos Jeans  
bastante ajustados al igual que su blusa que se transparentaba Harry la  
miraba maliciosamente

-¿y adonde vamos-Pregunto Harry  
-Ya lo veras, es una sorpresa- es ese momento se escucho el claxon de un  
auto en el exterior  
-bueno, vamonos-

Ambos salieron y un taxi los esperaba, Harry comento mientras el auto   
arrancaba

-oye Hermione yo... bueno es que no tengo dinero...bueno si tengo pero no   
de...-Mientras hablaba el taxista miro a Harry por el retrovisor  
-No te preocupes, yo te invite además, luego me pagaras-

llegaron a un antro pasaron fácilmente (si ya se pero recordemos que es   
ficción) pidieron unos tragos y conversaron todo lo que no había podido En  
casa de Hermione

-En serio se encelo-Preguntaba Hermione a Harry quien le platicaba la   
actitud de Ron  
-Te lo juro, ya no lo aguantaba...pobre ginny-  
-ven vamos a bailar-  
-no yo-  
-vamos-Hermione jalo a Harry a la pista, ya entrados en copas Harry se  
aflojo y aunque no le gustaba bailar le gustaba como Hermione lo hacia, esta  
se movía sensualmente cerca de el, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento  
agitado en su rostro, después de varios tragos y otros bailes la madrugada  
les llego.

Salieron y como no tenían más dinero muggle fueron en el famoso autobús

-buenas noches soy Stan seré su... a eres tu otra vez Harry... pero mira  
Ernie que a traído Harry- Stan miraba de arriba abajo a Hermione  
-Si soy yo otra vez-  
Harry y Hermione subieron  
-¿Dónde hay lugar libre-Pregunto Harry ya estando arriba  
-Bueno aquí al frente y otra al fondo-Indico Stan  
-Tomaremos el de el fondo- Dijo Harry al tiempo que se encaminaba a el fondo  
de el autobús.

Ya estando sentados sobre la cama serraron la cortina y Ernie arranco lo que  
provoco que Hermione cayera sobre Harry, este aprovecho aquello y beso a  
Hermione esta no se resistió, parecía que había buscado aquel momento  
durante toda la noche.

Pasaron más aya de un beso, y con las copas que traían encima la cosa se  
calentó bastante, Harry se había quitado la camiseta que llevaba y estaba  
sobre Hermione quien tenía la blusa abierta, les importo poco que estuvieran  
en un lugar lleno de gente ya que Harry comenzó a aflojarle los jeans a   
Hermione que a su vez le aflojaba el pantalón a Harry, pero cuando Harry  
trato de... (ustedes saben que cosa) Hermione lo detuvo.

-¿Qué...que ocurre-Pregunto Harry quien no se percato de que Stan había   
abierto la cortina  
-Ya llegamos-Informo viendo disimuladamente la escenita que ambos habían  
montado.

Ambos se vistieron y salieron.

-Hasta luego y gracias-Dijo Hermione poniendo un dedo sobre el pecho de Stan   
y guiñándole un ojo. Harry acompaño a Hermione hasta la puerta de su casa.

-la pase bien, nos vemos luego-Dijo ella le dio un beso a Harry en la   
mejilla y entro dejándolo bastante confundido pero muy complacido.

Al regresar al "Caldero chorreante" cayo exhausto sobre su cama, a la mañana  
siguiente Pig lo despertó llevaba una carta de Ron donde se disculpaba por  
su comportamiento y lo invitaba de nueva cuenta un día antes de ser su  
cumpleaños que se festejaría en 4 días.

GRACIAS POR TU REVIEWS TheDarkHippogriff

TOMARE EN CUENTA TU INVITACIÒN


	3. ¿DIVERSÒN O PERVERCION?

**Capítulo 3: ¿Diversión o perversión?**

Pasados los tres días Harry llego a la "Madriguera" usando los polvos "Flu",  
esta vez Pudieron salir pero en compañía de Charle y Bill, fueron a tomar  
unos tragos a un bar muggle.

Al día siguiente se festejo a Harry toda la familia Weasley estuvo presente,  
todos tomaron la fiesta de Harry como un día de descanso, Hermione también  
estuvo en la fiesta.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione- Pregunto Ron a Harry cuando estaban todos en el   
jardín y no la veía  
-Con Percy-Contesto este tranquilamente  
-¿Y que hace con el-  
-Hermione le pidió a Percy que le mostrara que marca de abrillantador había   
usado para su insignia de "Premio Anual"-Contesto Fred en tono muy burlón  
-Si-Dijo Harry al tiempo en el que se levantaba  
-¿a dónde vas-Pregunto Ron  
-Al baño, regreso enseguida-

y entro a la casa, vio pasar algo canela al pie de las escaleras que se   
dirigía a toda prisa al jardín se trataba de Crookshanks, esto hizo que  
Harry desviara su atención hacia el armario de limpieza de donde  
inicialmente había comenzado su carrera el gato, escucho algo moverse  
dentro, saco su varita temiendo lo peor se acerco con cautela y abrió de   
golpe la puerta, dentro se encontró un espectáculo embarazoso.

Dentro de el armario se encontraban Hermione y Percy, Hermione de plano no   
tenía la blusa y Percy tenía la camisa completamente abierta y el cinturón  
desabrochado, pero sobre todo lo peor era que este tenía el rostro  
completamente hundido en el pecho de Hermione.

Harry desvió su mirada de aquella escena

-¡Harry-Grito Percy  
en ese momento se escucharon los pasos de alguien, Harry Volteo mientras que  
Percy serraba la puerta silenciosamente.

-Harry, ¿qué no ibas al baño-Ron era el que acababa a entrar en escena  
-Si solo que...¿y tu que haces aquí-  
-El estúpido gato de Hermione tiro pastel, mi madre me ha envido por una  
escoba para recogerlo-Dijo al tiempo que se acercaba al armario  
-Espera-Dijo Harry  
-¿Qué-  
-Es que...-Harry trataba de pensaren algo para evitar que Ron abriera la   
puerta  
-Hay una enorme araña dentro-  
-¡¡¡Que-Dijo Ron dando un salto hacia atrás  
-Si la vi entrar por eso estaba aquí, si quieres regresa y yo llevo la  
escoba cuando salga-  
-O.K.-Dijo Ron marchándose, Cuando se aseguro de que este no podía ver Harry  
volvió a abrir el armario, los dos ya estaban vestidos.

-Harry, esto no es lo que parece... estábamos buscando el abrillantador  
y...-  
-Que se perdió entre los senos de Hermione-Harry tomo la escoba más cercana  
y se la dio bruscamente a Percy-mejor sal a limpiar algo quieres-  
Percy tomo la escoba y salió al jardín, Hermione parecía tan normal como si  
nada hubiera pasado.

Salió del armario se dirigió a la sala tomo su bolso (que había dejado en un  
sillón) y subió a el baño, Harry la siguió y cuando entraron al baño serró   
la puerta tras el.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que hacías-  
-Solo la pasaba bien hasta que nos interrumpiste-contesto tranquilamente  
mientras se aplicaba una crema en los labios para disimular la leve  
hinchazón  
-¡¿Cómo que...esto es un juego o algo parecido-  
-Hay no me digas que estas celoso-  
Harry no supo que contestar, en realidad no sabía si lo estaba o no, le  
dolió ver que hacía unos días el era el que estuvo con ella y ahora era  
Percy Hermione volteo a verlo  
-Oye... es que yo pensé que... no se ni que pensé-  
-No creías que lo de la noche pasada iba enserio o si, solo nos divertimos,  
o no te gusto-Dijo Hermione mientras se le arrimaba sensualmente  
-Bueno, pues si la pase bien-  
-Ya vez, se arruinaría todo si comenzamos a salir-Hermione regreso frente al  
espejo  
-Entonces-Dijo Harry ya más tranquilo -Podemos divertirnos juntos en otra  
ocasión- Abrazando a Hermione por la espalda  
-Tal vez, ¿Qué no venías al baño-  
-Si pero estas aquí-  
-La otra noche estabas encantado en mostrarme de que estabas hecho y ahora  
te da pena-  
-No es eso, solo que no pienso que estés preparada para ver a un  
superhombre-  
-Haber si como roncas duermes, te veo abajo-Dijo al tiempo en que salía del  
baño.

El día transcurrió normal y Hermione se retiro llegada la tarde sin cruzar  
ni una palabra con Percy que insistía en hablar con ella, Harry paso dos  
días más y al tercero regreso al "Caldero chorreante".

El inicio de curso se acercaba y eso trajo consigo varios alumnos de Howarts  
a el callejón Diagon, la carta de lista de libros ya Había llegado días  
antes y Harry pensó que ya era hora de comprar lo que necesitaría.

Al salir de una tienda Harry se topo con Fanny una alumna dos años menor que  
el que también pertenecía a Gryffindor, Harry sabía muy bien que aquella  
chica andaba loca tras sus huesos pensó que si Hermione se podía "divertir"   
hasta con Percy por que el no también, le invito un helado y charlaron un  
rato, Harry ponía su mejor cara pero solo tubo que esperar un poco para  
conseguir lo que buscaba, en la trastienda de una librería se la... (Como  
vulgar mente se dice) "fajo" y para no quedar comprometido le dijo

-Esta no era mi intención... perdona-Y se marcho dejando a la pequeña chica,  
regreso como si nada fascinado de lo sencillo que había sido.

En los siguientes días el Callejón se convirtió en su "Burdel" privado.

Harry hacia gala de todo su encanto para enredarse con todas las chicas   
posibles y cuando conseguía lo que buscaba o no le satisfacía al señor se  
alejaba con el mismo discurso.

-¡Dios!... que he hecho... te juro que no quería llegar a esto, pero me   
gustas demasiado... no quería hacerte esto, perdóname... te juro no volverme  
a acercarme a ti- y las dejaba como novias de pueblo aunque en este caso  
eran "Algo vestidas y muy alborotadas"


	4. UN AMARGO REGRESO

**UN AMARGO REGRESO**

El día de regresar a Howarts había llegado, en el tren todo paso con total y aburrida calma, ya que Harry quería presumir ante Ron sus grandes hazañas en el callejón Diagon pero la presencia de Gynni se lo impidió.

La selección de los nuevos alumnos así como el banquete transcurrieron sin ninguna cosa que admirar, pero pronto Harry se dio cuenta de que más miradas de las usuales estaban sobre el y no se percato de que tanto cuchicheaban de el hasta el siguiente día.

Oye Harry, eso que están diciendo esta grueso ¿no-

le comento Semmus en el desayuno

¿De que hablas-

Como que de ¿Qué? De que te tiraste a un resto de chavitas-

¿Cómo te... Quién te dijo-

¿Quién no me lo dijo, todo el colegió lo sabe, y hasta creo que hay hasta padres enfadados que le han escrito a McGonagall para que resuelva esto-

¿Pero por que a McGonagall-

Por que no es un comportamiento muy... digno Harry-

los rumores eran más verdad de lo que Harry hubiera deseado por que en esa misma semana cuando quiso "Persuadir" a una de las nuevas alumnas había un grupo para defenderla, y se armo en grande, Harry termino en el despacho de McGonagall

Profesora esto no es lo que todos se imaginan solo quería ...-

Eso no me importa Potter tu comportamiento es inaceptable sabes cuantas quejas e recibido de tus compañeras esta semana... y que decir de los padre-

Pero profesora esto es un gran mal entendido-

No me importa ya te lo dije, deberé tomar medidas rigurosas Potter, desde hoy Se te prohíbe estar a solas con una chica menor y para asegurarme de que esto no vuelva a ocurrir le he pedido a alguien que te este vigilando Potter, mejor dicho ella se ha ofrecido...puede pasar señorita Greanger-

Hermione entro en el despacho muy bien uniformada

La señorita Greanger lo vigilara ahora pueden retirarse ella le explicara el resto-

ambos salieron y Hermione comenzó a cambiar su look, se comenzó a subir la falda abrirse la blusa y bajar sus calcetas

Así que tu me vas a vigilar ¿No-

Si... en serio que pensé que eras más listo como se te ocurre... eres un asalta cunas- Comento entre risas

o si tu no tiene de que presumir Percy no es un adonis-

Pero si vieras como utiliza esas manos-

No paso-

Bueno según las nuevas ordenes son que no puedes estar con ninguna alumna menor y solo puedes acércate por cuestiones del colegio como tareas de investigación y cosas como esas, ahora bien eso es lo razonable lo demás es un poco tonto... no puedes estar ceca de los baños de las chicas y tampoco puedes estar después de las 10 en la sala común, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer, a si casi se me olvida, si McGonagall te ve sin mi "vigilancia" le inventas que estoy en el baño o cualquier cosa... trata de pasártela bien-

y se fue por el pasillo dejando a Harry con su cólera a todo lo que da.


	5. ALGO PARA MIRAR

**ALGO PARA MIRAR**

No hubo por que ponerle esas reglas tan estúpidas a Harry de mantenerse lejos de las chicas ya que la mayoría le rehuía, aunque sus amigos y compañeros le celebraban sus hazañas había alguien más que captaba la atención de todos.

Hermione se vestía de una manera bastante sugerente, era casi imposible pensar que el uniforme de Howarts fuera tan sensual en una chica, muchos chicos se ofrecían a cargar sus libros y la biblioteca se hallaba con más personas del sexo masculino de las que usualmente había, tanta era la atención que Hermione llamaba que ni siquiera los profesores la pasaban desapercibida.

Por ejemplo en la clase de pociones, Snape había dictado un cuestionario durante el cual Harry noto como Hermione se entretenía en ver la expresión de todos los ahí presentes cuando se deslizaba la pluma por el cuello y pecho, en un momento en el cual Snape paseaba por los asientos Hermione llamo su atención para consultar una posible respuesta que tenía escrita.

¿Puede ser este otro método profesor-Dijo Hermione con mucho énfasis

Veamos- Snape comenzó a leer el pergamino sobre el escritorio, Harry pudo notar como los ojos de Snape se desviaron en más de una vez del pergamino hacía la blusa de Hermione quien también lo había notado.

Ron parecía el único incomodo con esta situación por que le costaba trabajo aceptar los comentarios de Harry hacía las chicas y la de los chicos hacía Hermione.

Durante el primer partido de Quiddich Harry hizo gala de todo su potencial dando un resultado abrumador, el equipo gano 370 a 80 y gracias a eso ni las supervisión personal de McGonagall pudo impedir que Harry estuviera con más de una estudiante, y ya no solo de Gryfindor, aunque esta vez tubo mucho más tacto, había aprendido que mantenerse cerca de las chicas con las que estaba era mejor estrategia que desecharlas a la primera.

Todo esto trajo como consecuencia un distanciamiento con Ron quien la sola idea de lo que Harry hacía le producía un asco y más de una vez le comento lo que pensaba de lo que este hacía...

Entonces fuimos a los baños del 3° piso nos encerramos en un servicio, fue durante la clase de Trewlain recuerdan que llegue tarde-

Comentaba Harry en la sala común a varios chicos

Esos es asqueroso-Dijo Ron

No vas a empezar otra vez-

Te hubiera gustado que un tipo como tu se hubiera metido con tu madre-

No te atrevas a hablar de mi madre Ron, serás muy mi amigo pero hay limites-

Y ese era el cuento, las cosas no pasaban de ahí pero algo que Ron se encargaba de decirle sutilmente a Harry durante esas pequeñas disputas era "No te le acerques a mi hermana"


	6. LLEGO SATAN CLAUS

**¡LLEGO SATÁN CLAUS!**

la navidad llego y con eso el viaje a casa a muchos alumnos para festejarla, la casa de Gryfindor quedo casi vacía los únicos que pasarían las fiestas en el lugar serían Harry, Ron, Hermione y Gynni.

Después de una aburrida cena de navidad con los profesores los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala común donde les espera el regalo de Hermione.

Al entrar encontraron un barril de cerveza Muggle que Hermione había mandado a traer por los elfos dándoles una nota falsa de McGonagall.

Los cuatro bebieron hasta ya entrada la noche, aunque Ron solo había bebido 3 vasos estaba completamente ebrio al igual que Gynni quien solo había bebido vaso y medio, Hermione ya había tomado 5 y Harry iba por el 6° cuando entre risas y música (Habían puesto un radio mágico o como se llame) Hermione se subió sobre una mesa seguida por Gynni y les dieron un espectáculo bastante tentador a los dos chicos.

Con su vaso en mano Gynni bajo de la mesa y se dirigió donde Harry, se sentó sobre sus piernas y le propino tremendo beso que casi lo deja sin aliento, por otro lado Hermione seguía bailando aunque esta vez ya no sobre la mesa sino frente a Ron que se dejaba llevar y al igual que Gynni Hermione se sentó sobre Ron y le comenzó a besar.

Por otro lado Gynni estaba recostada sobre el sofá y Harry sobre ella, este había comenzó a hacer lo suyo pero esta vez quería llegar más allá de un simple faje y deslizando su mano bajo la blusa de Gynni comenzó su travesía.

Por otro lado Ron y Hermione estaban frente a ellos pero no los podían ver ya que Hermione estaba a espaldas y le impedía ver a Ron y no fue hasta que esta comenzó a besar el cuello de este cuando este pudo ver a Harry y a Gynni, y al verlos reacciono, se levanto de golpe tirando a Hermione al suelo y se dirigió con paso firme a ellos que no se percataron de nada.

Deja a mi hermana...pervertido-Dijo Ron en tono alcohólico e intento darle una patada a Harry pero cayo al suelo, Gynni prorrumpió en carcajadas y como si se le hubiera olvidado por que estaba en el suelo Ron también comenzó a reír, Hermione le ayudo a levantarse le acerco otro vaso de cerveza y lo encamino hacía las habitaciones de las chicas.

Gynni seguía riendo y Harry pensó que era buena idea dejar la sala por un lugar más cómodo, como pudo la cargo y la llevo a su habitación la tiro sobre su cama y comenzó a aflojarle los jeans, Gynni parecía darse cuenta poco a poco dejo de reír,

Harry se puso sobre Gynni se quito la camiseta y comenzó a abrirse la cremallera, se quito los pantalones y le quito la blusa a Gynni.

Harry comenzó a besarla pero Gynni esta se resistía

Espera...no...no...detente...Harry...¡No-Gynni empujo a Harry y este callo de la cama

pero que demonios te pasa-

No quiero..no así, perdón Harry-

Perdón...crees que soy invesil, no puedes solo...sabes si no eres tu hay muchas otras chicas a las que no les tengo que rogar-

mientras decía esto se puso sus pantalones y salió de la habitación dejando a Gynni llorando.

Maldita niña estúpida...quien se cree-

Harry bajo a la sala común tomo otra cerveza y se dejo caer en un sillón.

¿Mala noche-Harry no se había percatado de que Hermione estaba también en el lugar

¿Qué haces aquí?..pensé que estabas con Ron-

Ni me digas... el muy bruto se quedo dormido... y tu-


	7. NOCHE AGITADA

NOCHE AGITADA 

Esa niña estúpida, se arrepintió a la mera hora-Dijo Harry bastante molesto tomando un trago de cerveza, Hermione se acerco a el pero manteniendo una cierta distancia

Ya veo...creo que estamos igual-

Harry tomo otro trago y visualizo a Hermione llevaba la camiseta de Ron donde podía visualizar los pezones de esta, pensó que no todo estaba perdido aun le quedaba su ultima opción que también estaba dispuesta y más que Gynni, dejo a un lado su cerveza se acerco a Hermione y le planto un beso.

Esto la tomo por sorpresa y derramo la cerveza que estaba apunto de beber, pero no se negó, Harry se separo hacia un lado al sentir el frió de la cerveza, Hermione se acerco a su pecho y lamió la cerveza que se deslizaba por el dorso de Harry, este dejo que Hermione pasara su boca y lengua por todo su pecho.

Harry, acariciaba a Hermione, la separo un poco y le quito la camiseta que llevaba puesta para descubrir su pecho y abdomen desnudos, Hermione derramo lo poco de cerveza que tenía su vaso sobre si misma, tomo a Harry por la nuca y lo acerco a ella.

Ya en el suelo Harry bebía el elixir ahora caliente estando sobre Hermione, mientras el hacia esto Hermione le aflojaba los pantalones al sentir que su bragueta estaba completamente abierta se separo de nuevo de Hermione para librarse de los pantalones pero algo a llamo su atención en otro sillón, le pareció ver a alguien.

¿Quién anda ahí-Pregunto Harry al tiempo que se volvía a subir los pantalones, Hermione se había cubierto con la camiseta de Ron

Los señores no deberían hacer esto-Escucho Harry débilmente-Deberían estar durmiendo-

¿Dobby-Pregunto Harry

si soy yo señor Harry Potter-

¿Qué demonios hacer aquí-

Dobby y otros elfos que aun no llegan deben limpiar señor Harry Potter -Dijo Dobby débilmente esperando una reprimenda

Harry no le dijo nada al elfo miro a Hermione quien ya se había de pie a su lado, en su divina misericordia Harry perdono al elfo por su interrupción y le dijo

Dobby no debes contar esto a nadie entiendes-Tomo a Hermione por el brazo-subiéremos a nuestros dormitorios y tu debes actuar como si nada...ahora vete- mientras Harry decía esto Hermione pasaba su lengua por todo su pecho y se detuvo para morder su pezón

El elfo obedeció al instante, Harry no dejaba que se le pasara lo caliente aun ahí parados frente a la chimenea se besaban apasionadamente mientras este tenía su mano posada sobre un seno de ella, cuando el elfo salió ambos subieron rápidamente sin decir nada (todavía calientes)

Mientras subían Harry había dejado los pantalones dos escaleras abajo entraron y serraron la puerta tras ellos, Harry había olvidado por completo a Gynni quien aun seguía en la cama de Harry pero Hermione había arrojado a Harry sobre la de Ron mientras se quitaba los jeans

Harry ya estaba desnudo esperando a Hermione quien se había quitado sus jeans, Harry no espero a que se irguiera ella del el todo la tomo por la cintura y la tiro a la cama y arranco sus bragas

Gynni miraba atónita aquella escena quería irse pero algo la retenía deseaba ser ella a quien Harry tomaba entre sus brazos.

Varios minutos después podía escucharse a Hermione proferir alaridos de satisfacción mientras se encontraba sobre Harry que tenía sus manos acariciando los senos de Hermione, ella subía y bajaba, Harry hizo un movimiento para que ella quedara bajo el.

Gynni seguía observando hasta que lo decidió, se puso de pie se acerco a ellos que al principio no se percataron de el nuevo par de manos que los acompañaba.

Harry sintió que alguien le acariciaba la espalda giro su rostro y se topo con Gynni, al principio se sorprendió

¿qué haces- Harry se enderezo, seguido por Hermione

Déjala-Dijo Hermione quien acaricio el rostro de Gynni ella retrocedió un poco –Tranquila...vamos- Hermione incito a Harry aceptar a Gynni, pero este no lo dudo mucho, en minutos ya estaba sobre Gynni.

Hermione los miraba, en esos momentos Gynni dio un profundo grito de dolor que altero a Harry, Hermione dio una carcajada

Es su primera vez-Le dijo a Harry –trátala con cuidado-

Harry continuo pero de inmediato noto la gran diferencia entre sus parejas, Gynni no hacia nada por excitarlo por otra parte mientras Harry yacía sobre Gynni Hermione los miraba y ,mezclaba sus manos con las de ellos.

Agotado se aparto de Gynni y se recostó a un lado, Hermione se acerco un poco al el lo beso para después posar su ser sobre Gynni quien parecía asustada de lo que Hermione hacia pero en poco tiempo ambas se encontraban besando frente a Harry quien aquel espectáculo lo excitaba.


	8. notas de autor

Perdón por la tardanza lo que sucede es que no había podido acceder a la pagina durante varias semanas por problemas de servidor, además como me voy a mudar hemos quitado Internet y por eso solo tengo la opción del café, las historias y una nueva que espero les guste saldrán dentro para el 1 de abril

Mi cumple espero las esperen y desde esa fecha intentare actualizarlas una vez por semana

y con lo de los capítulos pronto subiré hasta donde te lo de voldemort por ahora intentare adelantar por lo menos 3 capítulos más para que a la hora de subirlos no sea tan atareado para todos

Bueno por ahora me despido

Pásenla bonito nos vemos


	9. CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA

**CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA**

Y dice así:

Gynni se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo se dirigió hacia la puerta de el dormitorio y confirmo; la voz que había escuchado era de la jefa de la casa, corrió hacia la cama donde Hermione seguía "maniobrando" su boca sobre el miembro de Harry.

Harry , Harry- pero este hizo caso omiso, también intento llamar la atención de Hermione pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, y al escuchar que la profesora se acercaba peligrosamente a la habitación no tubo más opción encerrarse en un armario, en el preciso momento que Gynni serraba la puerta del armario McGonagall entro.

McGonagall llevaba su varita en la mano derecha mientras en su ano izquierda sostenía el pantalón que Harry había abandonado en los escalones.

¡¡¡Que...-No puedo acabar su oración, lo que acababa de ver la había dejado sin habla.

Hermione es ese momento se separo de Harry y se cubría con una sabana, Harry se sentó en la cama tratando de cubrirse al tiempo que trataba de pensar en algo que lo sacara de aquel "lió"

Durante unos segundos (que parecieron eternos) nadie dijo nada hasta que McGonagall rompió el silencio

Los espero en mi oficina en 5 minutos-Arrojo los pantalones a Harry y dio media vuelta, estando apunto de salir regreso el rostro y se dirigió a Hermione

Es realmente...vergonzoso...-Negó con la cabeza y ambos pudieron percatar la ira en su rostro, escucharon sus pasos al bajar las escaleras y también cuando dejo instrucciones a los elfos de escoltarlos a su despacho en 5 minutos.

Ambos se vistieron rápidamente y en silencio, ninguno comento nada sobre la ausencia de Gynni, salieron de el dormitorio para encontrarse a 4 elfos que los comenzaron a encaminar hacia la oficina de la directora (recordemos que Dumbledore esta muerto, la directora es McGonagall y el sub. Es Snape)

Al estar frente la gárgola los elfos que veían con cierta "disgusto" a los chicos dijeron la contraseña y los dejaron subir solos.

No fue hasta ese momento en que Hermione se aventuro a hablarle a Harry mientras subían por las escaleras.

¿Harry que vamos a hacer?...¿que les diremos?-

no lo se...pero si se te ocurre algo estando aya dentro y quieres que te siga la corriente o que no interrumpa tose...ok-

que se me ocurra algo...Harry esto no es como antes que podemos inventar que nos perdimos...no vas a decir que te caíste sobre de mi desnudo, nos expulsaran ahora cuando más necesitamos de la protección de Howarts, sobre todo tu, no puedes quedarte sin varita ahora con voldemort fuerte, siendo tu nuestra única salvación-

en ese momento ambos estaban frente la puerta que se abrió antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta.

entren- les dijo Snape que los veía con una sonrisa retorcida, en ese instante la mente de Harry procesaba lo dicho por Hermione

Su única salvación- murmuro

EXTORSIÓN 

Siéntense-les dijo McGonagall quien se encontraba atrás de su escritorio, cuando ambos se encontraban frente a ella esta desvió su mirada y se puso de pie comenzando a decir

Le he comentado al profesor Snape lo que he visto que aconteció en la torre de Gryffindor, en estos momentos el jefe de su casa estará siendo avisado (osease Hagrid) aparte de que han sido enviadas lechuzas a sus hogares informando que acaban de ser expulsados del colegio sin forma de apelar a la decisión- too aire y prosiguió

Su comportamiento mancha el nombre de la institución, es inaceptable la falta de respeto que han causado con sus acciones...-Poco a poco en su voz comenzaba a notarse ira- No puedo creerlo de ustedes...como es... posible que sabiendo que...-

Calma Minerva no tiene caso que trates de comprenderlo, recuerda que Potter siempre ha pensado tener privilegios dentro del colegio, o traten de darnos alguna explicación a esto señor Potter, Granger-

bueno...nosotros...estábamos-Decía Hermione sin saber que inventar, no tenían forma alguna de apelar

Excelente explicación Granger y usted que dice Potter... sabia que un día de estos cometería alguna tontería auque no creí que de este grado, es mucho más estúpido y petulante que su padre...pero me satisface saber que a partir de mañana no veré su "cicatrizado" rostro-

Hermione veía con impotencia como Snape disfrutaba de aquella situación hasta que escucho a Harry toser, se giro y miro como este se ponía la mano sobre la boca y antes de bajarla puso un dedo sobre su boca dándole a entender que no lo interrumpiera.

¿Eso es todo?-

Ja... y sigues actuando tan petulante como siempre pequeño pervertido-

no, solo lo decía porque quería saber si tiene más frustraciones que desahogar-

¡Como te atreves chiquillo insolente!-Dijo Snape al tiempo en que le apuntaba con su varita

Baje eso antes de que se lastime-

Potter usted...-Alego McGonagall

Callese-Ordeno Harry interrumpiéndola y señalándola-Es mi tiempo de alegar como usted-Dirigiéndose a Snape-Dijo que lo hiciera así que escuche al "pervertido"-

Snape estaba apunto de lanzarle a un hechizo pero una voz lo detuvo

Déjalo Severus-Esa voz pertenecía a Albus Dumbledore (bueno a su retrato)

Pero...-

Tu le haz permitido alegar Severus-A regañadientes Snape bajo su varita

Gracias profesor-Dijo Harry refiriéndose a el cuadro-Directora McGonagall las cartas que menciono con anterioridad cuando llegaran a su destino-

En la mañana sus tutores las recibirán, las lechuzas tienen ordenes de no abandonar el paquete hasta que sea leído-Dijo sin entender a que venia dicha cuestión por parte del oji-verde

Bueno siendo así, solo queda una opción, en este momento usted tendrá que escribir una carta retractándose de la que esta en camino, no se, invente que fue una equivocación o una broma, usted vera que hace, a mi no me preocupa si los Dursel reciben esta segunda pero los Granger tendrán que recibirla lo antes posible, además...-

Espere ¿me esta ordenando retractarme, ustedes han sido expulsados Potter y...-

Error, no hemos, ni seremos expulsados-

Con que derecho pide semejante cosa pedazo...-

Callese, a ti nadie te esta hablando Sniverus-

Dijo Harry con mucho cinismo disfrutando de la cara que ponía Snape, Hermione por su parte temía que en fuera más que expulsada al ver a Snape sacar su varita y comenzar a recitar un hechizo pero Harry fue más rápido y con un Expeliarmus arrojo la varita de Snape.

Con el derecho que yo Harry Potter me otorgo, no necesito otro, además esto directora lo ara como...que será, ¿cuál es el termino?...ya se esto será un "incentivo"-

¿Incentivo?-Cuestiono McGonagall

Si, piénselo usted cree que si me expulsa me quedare con las manos cruzadas, no pienso vivir con esos muggles...Voldemort es una mejor opción, ya estoy cansado del miserable trato de este colegio, Voldemort me ha prometido mayores grandezas que aprender como transformar un cenicero en un escarabajo-

No estarás hablando en serio Potter-McGonagall estaba impresionada ante la declaración que Harry acababa de hacer

Claro que si-

Potter no digas estupideces tu no eres capaz de unirte a el Señor Oscuro, no te atrevas a decirlo después de que Dumbledore murió por tu causa-Snape sujeto a Harry por la camiseta y lo levanto de su asiento

Yo jamás le pedí que muriera por mi- Dijo soltándose del agarre de Snape y sentándose de nueva cuenta

En realidad nunca le pedí a nadie que tratara de pretejerme esa fue únicamente decisión de ustedes, ahora esto es lo que se ara directora usted enviara esas cartas de inmediato, el incidente que aconteció esta noche en la torre no será vuelto a mencionar, Hermione y yo regresaremos a la torre y a partir de ahora tendrán que mejorar su comportamiento para conmigo, y claro Hermione; me refiero con eso a pasar por alto todo lo que haga o deje de hacer, además de que no van a volver a bajarle puntos a Gryffindor lo que resta del año, por ahora no pido más estamos algo cansados-Dijo poniéndose de pie mientras ambos profesores no entendían claramente que sucedía

Claro esta que si no aceptan estas condiciones deben estar concientes de que perderán a la única persona capaz de derrotar a Voldemort y acabar con esta guerra...piénselo, vamonos Hermione, mañana comenzaran los mejores días de la historia de Howarts...o por lo menos para nosotros, buenas noches Directora McGonagall, profesor Snape, Dumbledore-

PODER Y RESPETO 

Hermione siguió a Harry igual de sorprendida que los profesores, ambos abandonaron el despacho

¿Harry como... estas seguro...fue enserio lo que dijiste dentro?-Pregunto Hermione cuando estaban lo suficiente alejados de los oídos de los profesores

¿Qué cosa?-

Lo de Voldemort-

Claro que si-

Harry, ¿estas conciente de lo que significa?-dijo deteniéndose y obligando a Harry a mirarla de frente

Poder...más del que imaginamos, piensa Hermione, tu y yo con Voldemort, dejemos a Ron a un lado, es un estúpido no lo entendería nosotros somos diferentes-Harry se dio cuanta de que no lograba convencer a Hermione

o vamos, no me digas que estas igual de ciega que ellos-

Harry Voldemort ha matado a miles de inocentes, mato a tus padres-

Lo se, y ya no me interesa ellos están muertos y yo vivo, no vez la grandeza, tendrás el respeto y el poder de hacer que te respeten todos aquellos que alguna vez se han burlado de ti-

¿Qué tanto poder?-Pregunto Hermione más interesada

El que quieras- Contesto Harry triunfante de haberla convencido

Pero hay un problema-

¿Cual?-

Soy una sangre sucia recuerdas-

No habrá problema-Dijo retomando de nuevo la marcha –Haremos algo al respecto Si Tom pudo por que tu no...¿qué te párese si los Granger son "asesinados" por un mortifago, cuando en realidad tus padres estarán en alguna isla del caribe por el resto de su vida y tu te cambias el nombre, además con tu nuevo look nadie creerá que eres tu en realidad-

Eres todo un...-

Genio-

La palabra que buscaba era timador-

Gracias...oye por que no festejamos el cambio de vida que tendremos te parece si seguimos con lo que hacíamos en la cama-Dijo Harry poniendo su mano en el trasero de Hermione

Por ahora no, tengo cuentas que ajustar con una "Comadreja" pelirroja-

¿Te refieres a Ron?-

No a Gynni esa cobarde nos dejo con todo el paquete de McGonagall-

O vamos deja a sea niña estúpida, ¿qué te perece si matamos dos "Comadrejas" de un tiro?-

¿Qué tienes en mente?-

**casa de comadrejas**

¿qué es lo que mas teme Ron?-

las arañas-Dijo sin encontrar sentido a la pregunta

Otra cosa-Insistió

Después de pensar algo-Ser expulsado... a su madre-Harry simplemente negaba con la cabeza –No lo se-

A que alguien se meta con su "hermanita"-Le respondió

Pero eso ya lo hiciste-

Si pero el no lo sabe ni lo sabrá por ahora, mi plan nos hará deshacernos de ellos sin levantar sospechas en nosotros pero necesitare ayuda-

Lo que quieras Mi "lord"-

Así me gusta-

el regreso de los alumnos que habían ido a pasar las fiestas en casa ya estaba cerca, demasiado solo faltaban escasas horas para el arribo de estos.

Por otro lado Harry ya tenía todo planeado respecto a los hermanos Weasley todo estaba siendo preparado para esa noche llevarlo acabo, aquella mañana Ron y Giny quien se había quedado dormida en el closet despertaron con una fuerte cruda (resaca u como quieran llamarle)

No tenían recuerdo alguno de que había pasado, Harry y Hermione les dijeron que al parecer la niñez afloro en ellos y se habían puesto a jugar a las escondidillas pero de prendas lo que excusaba que Ginny estuviera desnuda y Ron semidesnudo.

Por otro lado los profesores al parecer a excepción del director y sub. No sabían nada respecto a lo sucedido y a los elfos se les ordeno no comentar nada ni entre ellos mismos.

Que rapido pasan las vacaciones, y pensar que no he terminado el maldito trabajo de Snape-Decía Ron sentado en la sala común con los demás

Es verdad-Dijo vagamente Ginny

Vamos Hermione pásame tu trabajo que te cuesta-

No, uno por que no se me da la gana y dos por que no lo hice-

No lo hiciste, vaya eso sorprende que ha pasado con la vieja Hermione que siempre...-

A ya cállate aburren tus estúpidas charlas de "los viejos tiempos"-Le interrumpió y al ver la cara de Harry que le decía que no echara a perder las cosas corrigió

Si hice el trabajo pero no te lo daré es hora de que te hagas responsable Ron, no voy a estar toda la vida pasándote el trabajo, tienes que darte cuenta de que estamos a un paso de salir de la escuela y elegir una carrera para el...-

OK ya entendí, no me la pasas-Le dijo Aburrido

Tengo hambre, voy por unas cervezas de mantequilla-

A estas horas, estas loco ya no estará abierto las tres escobas Harry-Le dijo Ginny, con fastidio Harry le respondió

Fui en la tarde por ellas las deje en la habitación pero si no quieres esta bien-

No, digo si quiero es solo que yo...-

Si como sea, voy por ellas-

Te ayudo hermano-

No-Respondió desde las escaleras-Yo puedo con ellas-

al entrar efectivamente estaban las cervezas frente a su baúl, destapo dos de estas y se dispuso a disolver e contenido de una pequeña botellita que saco de una de sus bolsas, el liquido verde se disolvió casi inmediatamente, de nueva cuenta cerro las botellas y las tomo con la mano derecha y el otro par con la izquierda.

Aquí están-Le dijo pasándole una de su mano derecha a Ginny quien la tomo y la otra de esa misma mano a Ron la otra se la dio a Hermione y la restante se la quedo el

Salud, por que haya otras navidades como estas-Dijo Hermione alzando su botella

Salud-Dijeron los 4 al unísono

después de cinco minutos -

Oigan estoy algo mareada...-De repente Ginny cayo inconsciente en el sillón

¡Ginny!-Grito Ron corriendo hacia su hermana pero al llegar cayo igualmente a lado de su hermana

¿No sientes lastima Harry?-Le pregunto Hermione sentada en el mismo sillón donde los hermanos cayeron pateando la pierna de Ron que cayo sobre la suya

No-

Yo tampoco...Salud-

Salud-

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

las puertas de la entrada del castillo se abrían para darle paso a todos los alumnos que recién bajaban de las carrozas.

Ya tengo hambre tu no?-

Si, solo comí algunas cosas en el tren-

Oye devuélveme eso-

Que pero si yo no tengo nada-

Te lo juro estaba apunto de decirlo-

No te puedo creer-

Y mi padre dijo que tal vez el próximo año-

Como sea-

las charlas de todos los recién llegados se interrumpieron cuando las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron frente a ellos.

dos barriles vacíos rodaban por el suelo, algo parecido a vomito a mitad del pasillo pero lo peor o más sorprendente estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Sobre esta se encontraban Ron y Gynni, ambos completamente desnudos, un espectáculo muy pero muy comprometedor, todos los ahí presentes quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras Harry y Hermione miraban con sonrisa triunfal el espectáculo, alguien que se percato de estos dos fue un rubio que parecía atar cabos para lo acontecido.

¿Qué demonios ocurre, abran paso chiquillos molestos-Dijo Flinch el conserje que quedo pasmado al encontrarse al frente de la mesa de Gryffindor

Ron y Gynni comenzaban a abrir los ojos perezosamente ante el ruido provocado por los ricen llegados, una fuerte jaqueca y un mareo les sobrevino a los dos, la primera en levantares fue Gynni quien al estar sentada sobre la mesa giro la cabeza hacia la derecha vomitando, Ron se sentó por primer impulso, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza entre las manos, el ruido era como un taladro en su cabeza, le era imposible identificar que era todo lo que escuchaba, le era muy incoherente.

Abrió los ojos y su primera visión fue borrosa, veía manchas por todos lados, poco a poco su visión se fue aclarando al igual que el ruido, poco a poco veía y reconocía los rostros de sus compañeros, giro su rostro a donde su hermana y se sorprendió al verla vomitando, sintió el impulso de hacer lo mismo pero lo supero, ya un poco más conciente de todo y cuando las voces dejaron de distorsionarse .

Se miro, estaba completamente desnudo al igual que su hermana, ambos sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, en el gran comedor rodeados por los alumnos recién llegados de las fiestas de navidad, entonces cayo en cuenta.

Gynni paro de vomitar y levanto la vista, frente a ella las caras de asombro y repulsión de los alumnos, se vio a si misma desnuda reacciono cubriéndose y salió corriendo al girar y mirar a su hermano en las mismas condiciones que ella.

Por otro lado Harry miraba con orgullo la primera parte del plan, las cosas se desarrollaban mejor de lo que esperaba, entonces sintió el golpe de codo de Hermione y ambos salieron por uno de los pasadizos para no ser vistos, Draco miro como esos dos se escabullían pero antes de que estos escaparan del todo grito.

Vaya Weasley tan celoso eres con tu hermana que no soportaste que alguien pudiera acostarse con ella que decidiste hacerlo tu mismo-

Harry asomo la cabeza y vio que Malfoy lo miraba, rompieron su conexión al escuchar las estruendosas risas de los Slyterin.

Ambos corrieron hacia la torre de gryffindor al estar dentro rápidamente se despojaron de algunas prendas.

Vamos Hermione no hay mucho tiempo-Le dijo Harry al tiempo que se desabrochaba la camisa

Lo se...¿listo?-Dijo sacando su varita-Esto te va doler más a ti que a mi-

Hazlo de una vez-

como diga "mi lord"-Después de una falsa reverencia Hermione le soltó un puñetazo a Harry en el rostro, este se tambaleo y antes de que se reincorporara Hermione le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro y un rodillazo en el estomago, Harry se dejo caer en un sillón dejando ver un fuerte hematoma en su pómulo derecho , su ceja, labios y lentes rotos.

Con eso es suficiente-Dijo débilmente a Hermione quien estaba apunto de golpearlo nuevamente

Ahora es mi turno-Se puso de pie frente a la chica escupió un poco de sangre y soltó una fuerte bofetada a Hermione que cayo al piso, esta giro el rostro donde su labio sangraba profundamente.

Con eso será suficiente-Dijo y tomo su varita que estaba sobre una mesa-¿Lista?-Le pregunto el chico, Hermione asintió con la cabeza y ambos se apuntaron con las varitas y gritaron al mismo tiempo

¡_espeliarmus!-_El choque dio directo en ellos y cayeron inconscientes, las varitas se situaron a una distancia considerable de cada uno.

/-/-/-/ 20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS /-/-/-/

Después de lo ocurrido la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor se abrió los alumnos de la casa no esperaban ver otro espectáculo como el de el gran comedor pero ahí estaba.

Harry y Hermione tirados a mitad de sala, pero con algunas diferencias de los pelirrojos que en estos momentos estaban en el despacho de Mc Gonagall, Harry y Hermione tenían ropa y ambos parecían que habían sido atacados.

Nevill, Semus y Dean los trataron de despertar pero ambos estaban noqueados y antes de que alguien hiciera algo más, la puerta de nueva cuenta se abrió y el que entro fue Snape

¿Dónde están Potter y Granger?-Grito Snape los presentes señalaron donde ambos se encontraban, Snape se detuvo en seco al ver las condiciones en las que estaban

¿Qué demonios significa esto?-Pregunto a los que ahí se encontraban

No sabemos, cuando entramos ya estaban así-Dijo una chica de 4 grado

Y que demonios esperan, llévenlos a la enfermería-Ordeno, al tiempo en que conjuraba unas camillas donde los depositaron para bajarlos a la enfermería, durante el trayecto los alumnos que por los pasillos se encontraban miraban con asombro el desfile de Snape con los de Gryffindor.

La señora Pnofey los hizo despertar de inmediato, ambos aturdidos regresaron a la conciencia encontrándose inmediatamente con el rostro de Snape y Mc Gonagall, Harry rápidamente recordó que había pasado y rogaba por que Hermione también.

¿Qué ocurrió?-Fue lo primeo que dijo sentándose en la cama

Eso quisiéramos saber Potter-Le dijo la directora-Los encontraron a usted y a Granger inconscientes en la sala común-

Bueno nosotros estábamos hablando y de repente Ron se puso agresivo... y no recuerdo más-

¿Los Weasley estaban con ustedes?-

Si-Respondió Hermione

¿Saben donde encontramos a los Weasley esta mañana?-

ambos negaron con la cabeza...

las siguientes horas fueron un interrogatorio minucioso en el despacho de Snape a los cuatros, donde Harry y Hermione relataron todos los "acontecimientos" de la noche anterior, hasta donde ellos "supieron".

Supuestamente los cuatro habían estado bebiendo un poco en la sala común pero a los hermanos pelirrojos se les pasaron las copas lo que dio como resultado que Ron comenzara a atacar a Harry, lo que dejo como consecuencia los golpes al chico Potter y la bofetada a Hermione, Gynni también se había alterado como su hermano y en su afán de calmarlos Harry y Hermione terminaron noqueados cuando los hermanos utilizaron sus varitas.

Todo lo dicho por los chicos concordaba con lo que se había encontrado, las varitas de los Weasley fueron halladas tiradas en la sala común, se les aplico el _prio incantatem _ (si no esta bien escrito ni modo no soy diccionario potteriano) que revelo el _expeliarmus_ además la señora gorda recordaba haber visto salir a los dos pelirrojos.

Después de la declaración esa misma tarde fueron llamados los padres de Ron y Gynni a quienes se les informo de los sucedido, también sobre la decisión de expulsar a ambos chicos por comportamiento inadecuado y lastimar a sus compañeros, Harry fingió interceder por sus amigos.

Profesora, no puede haber otro tipo de sanción-

Mc Gonagall pidió hablar a solas con Harry

Potter esta vez no creo poder aplicar otro tipo de sanción que no sea esta, lo que ocurrió con usted y la señorita Granger lo hemos pasado por alto más que nada por que nadie supo de este incidente pero ahora, toda la escuela lo sabe y me temo que esta vez sus amenazas no funcionaran-

Esta bien, pero por lo menos déjenles sus varitas, argumente con Voldemort-

Are lo posible-

El ministro de magia estuvo presente en la noche en el gran comedor donde se anuncio que ambos Weasley acababan de ser expulsados pero que permanecerían con sus varitas.

Desde la mesa de Gryffindor unos "tristes" Harry y Hermione miraban con "impotencia" como sus amigos eran expulsados mientras que con una simple mirada se felicitaban por haber exterminado a todo Weasley de Howarts.

Ahora solo faltaba la ultima fase para "matar a dos Weasley de un tiro"

En esos momentos se encontraban en la puerta del colegio los hermanos y los padres de estos, tras ellos Harry y Hermione.

La cara de decepción en los padres era notoria, Molly tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y ambos estaban matizados por un pequeño color rozado por la vergüenza y decepción.

Por otro lado Ron no se había atrevido a mirar a nadie directamente a la cara después de los sucedido siempre tenía la cabeza gacha, mientras que Gynni parecía perdida en su mundo.

Los padres subieron a las carruajes que los llevarían a tomar e tren de regreso a Londres, antes de que Ron subiera Harry lo llevo a un lado para hablar con el.

Calma amigo todo esto pudo ser pero-

No veo como podría ser peor, me han expulsado...por suerte aun tengo la varita pero en cuanto terminen las cosas con ya sabes quien me la quitaran sea cual sea la parte vencedora-

Lo lamento, pero anímate todo va a mejorar-

Que tonterías dices, esto solo empeorara, me siento como cucaracha después de saber lo que les hice a ustedes me sorprende que aun me hables-

No debes sentirte así, no fue nada lo que paso no debes sentirte culpable nada malo paso, solo uno que otro golpe pero imagínate que lo que Malfoy dijo fuera cierto-Le dijo con cierto tono burlesco

ante la reacción de su amigo

¿A que te refieres con eso?-

Bueno ya sabes... eso de que los encontraron a los dos en el gran comedor ya sabes como-

No paso nada-Le dijo sujetándolo con fuerza de la túnica y mirándolo con odio

Eso ni tu mismo lo sabes, no recuerdas nada-

Tal vez no pero no paso nada como tu lo dijiste, ¡Yo no hice nada malo!-Le dijo arrojándolo

Claro que pasaron cosas trataste de violar a Hermione y la defendí, quien dice que no lo hicieron ti y Gynni-Le dijo casi en un susurro que solo Ron pudo escuchar

¡Yo no hice tal cosa!-Estuvo apunto de golpearlo pero su padre viéndolos discutir lo sujeto

Basta Ron, haz causado demasiado desorden aquí, ten han expulsado y todavía que Harry trato de interceder por ti y tu hermana lo atacas, sube de inmediato...-Le ordeno soltándolo y aventándolo del lado contrario a donde Harry

Pero...-

Ahora-Le ordeno dándole la espalda a Harry a quien Ron miro cuando este movió los labios diciendo

_-Te cogiste a tu hermana-_

Lo lamento Harry nosotros...-

No se preocupe señor Weasley es solo que esta enfadado consigo mismo por todo solo tiene que liberar la tensión que tiene-

Nosotros...nos vamos...cuídate-Le dijo para retirarse con paso desgarbado

en ese momento partieron Hermione se acerco a Harry

¿Y como reacciono?-Pregunto la castaña

Se lo ha creído, no habrá necesidad de preocuparse mucho de el...¿ y la perra?-

Le he aplicado el hechizo, para bien o para mal creo que no resistirá la impresión cuando comience a funcionar-

CONTACTOS DEL DEMONIO 

Una semana había pasado desde aquella "triste" despedida, las clases continuaron con su ritmo habitual, en los pasillos se especulaba sobre aquellos acontecimientos, los maestros tenían prohibido halar de aquel tema, por otro lado Harry comenzaba a saborear su nuevos privilegios dentro del colegio, por otro lado Hermione había vuelto a ser la sabelotodo, prefecta inquebranta reglas del colegio ¿por qué? Simple, si quería desaparecer a Hermione Granger tenía que actuar como ella por otro tiempecito más.

Por otro lado Harry disfrutaba en verdad, (literalmente) por que ahora que sentía tener el control de los maestros se pavoneaba por todo el colegio consolando la pena de haber perdido a su mejor amigo en los brasos (o mejor dicho piernas) de las estudiantes, las cosa parecían ir muy bien, ya que después de que loa Weasley hubieran dejado el castillo había empezado a hacer un buen uso de su dinero.

Contrato a uno que otro hostigador para que Ron no olvidara lo que supuestamente le había hecho a su pequeña hermanita, otro uso que daba al dinero era para tratar de contactar a Voldemort, cosa que no pensó que sería tan difícil pero a pesar de que invertía demasiado tiempo y dinero que invertía sin resultado.

Hermione caminaba apresurada hacia el cuarto de requerimientos, al llegar frente a este toco tres veces esperando que le permitieran el paso.

Adelante...-Se escucho del otro lado, Hermione entro a la habitación encontrándose a un Harry algo ocupado con una chica de Revenclaw.

Harry estaba sentado en n sillón mientras la chica se encontraba arrodillada frente a el trabajando la parte baja de este con su boca.

Hermione no se impresiono ante lo que veía tomo asiento frente a los chicos y dijo

Traigo buenas nuevas-

Soy todo oídos-

Es algo privado-

Terminare enseguida-

tres minutos después la chica se ponía de pie y Harry se acomodaba la ropa, saco su varita y golpeo con esta la cabeza de la joven que cayo inconsciente al acto, llamo a un elfo quien saco a la chica del cuarto.

Y bien cuales son esas maravillosas noticias-

Te tengo dos que de seguro te aran subir el animo que estos días ha decaído-

Dispara-

Bien, 1° acabo de recibir una lechuza de la señora Weasley...-

Otra estúpida carta de lo mal que se siente, ¿por qué piensas que me ara sentir mejor su desdicha?-

No es eso déjame terminar, el hechizo ya comenzó a hacerse más visible, me escribe diciéndome que Gynni esta embarazada y que al saberlo la familia han corrido a Ron de la madriguera, bueno en realidad eso paso hace una semana lo que acaba de pasar es que Gynni se ha suicidado-

¿Enserio?-

No en realidad quería saber que cara ponías pero lo que es verdad es que esta en San Mugo por que al parecer Ron la ataco-

¿Pero no crees que se darán cuenta de tu hechizo-

Me crees tan estúpida como para dejar pistas-

No me refiero a eso si no a que es lo que dirán cuando se den cuenta de que no hay bebe alguno-

Sencillo por si no lo sabias hay algo que se le conoce como embarazo psicológico y eso explicara todo, lo mejor es que ahora el ministerio busca a Ron-

Bueno eso es algo, pero no es muy interesante o divertido, o por lo menos no en estos momento-

A pero no te he dicho la otra noticia-Dijo levantándose de el sillón donde se encontraba caminando sensualmente

Y ¿cuál es tu otra noticia preciosa?-

Esta-Le dijo sacando un pergamino de su túnica

Harry tomo el pergamino y lo leyó, Hermione se sentó a su lado poniendo sus manos en la entre pierna de Harry

_Estimado Harry Potter por medio de esta presente me he tomando la libertad de contactarlo._

_Me he enterado por fuentes muy confiables sus esfuerzos por contactar a mi señor oscuro y he de informarle que mi lord ha aceptado hacer una entrevista con usted, el día y hora se le informaran en lo sucesivo. _

_Esperamos que sea de su agrado esta noticia y que este mensaje llegue a usted directamente, si acepta esta entrevista hágaselo saber a el mensajero de propia mano._

_atte. Lucios Malfoy_

¿Esto no es una broma o si?-

Creo yo que es algo muy enserio Harry o por lo menos de considerarlo-

¿Quien te lo ha dado?-

¿Tu quien crees?-

¿Malfoy?-

Exacto- Le dijo abriendo la cremallera del chico

¿Cuándo?-

Esta tarde- metía su mano por la abertura de el pantalón

Sabes un baño no te aria mal, me molesta tener que hacerlo después de que acabas de estar con alguien-

¿Dónde te lo ha dado?-

Eso importa-

Si-

En mi ronda por los pasillos...por que no te relajas, estas muy tenso me incomodas-

¿Cómo paso, ¿por que no me lo dio directamente a mi?-

¿No vas a estar en paz hasta que te diga verdad?-

Al ver la cara de seriedad de Harry dijo

De acuerdo esto paso...-

Hermione caminaba cerca de el aula de historia, todo parecía en completa y aburridísima calma, en verdad el volver a ser la sabelotodo del colegio le traía una muy estricta y aburridísima rutina, al único con quien mantenía una relación "cercana" era con Harry y eso ya comenzaba a aburrirle.

Con el pensamiento perdido y no poniendo atención seguía su recorrido, no escucho que en cuanto paso de largo por la puerta del aula de historia esta se abría, tampoco se percato cuando una mano salió de esta, pero si pudo ver una sombra que no era la suya en el piso, quiso girar pero le fue imposible, una mano grande y gorda le cubrió la boca mientras que la otra la sujeto con fuerza de la cintura para después jalarla dentro del aula.

Ya adentro no podía ver nada, todo estaba en penumbras y aun la seguían sujetando con fuerza, la diferencia es que la mano que en un principio se había estacionado en su cintura, subía hacia sus pecho.

_-Genial criticando mi estúpida rutina para que pase esto, que buenos deseos tienes Granger-_Se dijo a si misma cuando sentía aquella mano aprovecharse de la situación.

Ya suéltala Crabeel-Se escucho una voz que arrastraba las palabras, de inmediato Hermione dejo de sentir la opresión en su cuerpo, de un momento a otro las antorchas se encendieron cegando por segundos a Hermione, cuando por fin pudo visualizar el lugar confirmo la presencia de Malfoy y sus gorilas en este.

¿Qué significa esto Malfoy?-Le pregunto con desdén al rubio que estaba cómodamente sentado frente a el escritorio del aula

Veo que estamos de mal humor-

Si y será peor para ti si no me dices que chingados quieres-En ese momento Hermione saco su varita y la apunto a Malfoy, este no se inmuto, se puso de pie y a camino hacía Hermione

Granger ¿sabes que es esto?-Dijo sacando de la bolsa de su túnica un anillo de plata con la forma de un cráneo.

Hermione reconoció de inmediato aquel objeto, el dueño de aquel anillo era uno de los contactos de Harry para localizar a Voldemort

Exacto-Le dijo confirmando lo que Hermione pensaba

¿Cómo?-

Fue muy bueno haciendo su trabaja, consiguió la información por la que se le pagaba, cumplió con la encomienda de Potter, se dio vuelta y señalo un sobre encima del escritorio, Hermione se acerco y observo un pergamino con la letra de aquel tipo, también en el pergamino se podían apreciar manchas de...

¿Sangre?-

Si es una lastima en verdad, pudo haber sido un fiel seguidor, pero a el solo le interesa que le paguen por su trabajo-Malfoy se puso a espaldas de Hermione y le susurro en el oído

Pero logro conseguir lo que Potter buscaba-Rodeo a Hermione con una mano que sostenía un sobre cerrado con el sello de la marca tenebrosa, Hermione estiro la mano para tomar el sobre pero Malfoy lo quito de enfrente

Tengo ordenes especificas de entregárselo a Potter-

Entonces ¿por qué me lo dices a mi y o vas directamente con el?-

Bueno que tenga ordenes no quiere decir que las cumpla, además se que igual te lo doy a ti tu se lo aras llegar sin contratiempos-Pomposamente camino alrededor del escritorio y tomo asiento donde antes estaba

Ya veo, bueno estas en lo correcto, se la daré ahora mismo-Hermione se recargo sobre el escritorio como solo ella podía hacerlo, estiro su mano hacia Malfoy para que le entregara el sobre

Oye si lo quieres entregar tu, tendrás que ganarlo-Malfoy se metió parte del sobre dentro del pantalón dándole a entender a Hermione algo que ella ya había captado desde su entrada al aula.

Bajo del escritorio y camino sensualmente a donde Malfoy, este seguía en la misma posición y en cuanto tuvo a Hermione al alcance la jalo de la mano.

Esta rápidamente se acomodo entre alas piernas del rubio quien les hizo una seña a el par de mirones que se marcharan para después situar las manos en el trasero de la chica, bajar al muslo y volver a subir por este bajo la tela de la chica para deshacerse de la ropa interior de ella, cuando la prenda yacía en el suelo con enorme agilidad levanto a Hermione para situarla sobre el escritorio, Hermione ya había logrado abrirle la túnica la camisa que llevaba y comenzaba a aflojarle los pantalones.

Los pantalones cayeron al suelo y con apuro por parte de ambos también los calzoncillos.

Vas muy rapado, yo...no tengo prisa-Le dijo Hermione mientras Malfoy lamía sus pezones con ahínco

Yo...si...Snape me espera en 20 minutos...en su despacho-

De acuerdo, entonces...-Hermione se pego más a la cadera de Malfoy y enredo sus piernas alrededor

haciendo más fácil la penetración del rubio que con una fuerte envestida la penetro...

Eso paso, satisfecho-

Te revolcaste con Malfoy-

Si, alguna queja-

No pero no crees que arruinara lo que teníamos planeado-

No-

¿Y por que estas tan segura?-

¿Crees que soy estúpida, le aplique un hechizo desmemorizador-

Que lista-

¿Y que piensas hacer?-

Enviar mi respuesta que más-Harry se puso de pie y se acomodo la ropa

¿Ahora?-

Si, además no tengo otra cosa que hacer-Camino a la salida del cuarto y salió (válgame la redundancia)

Hermione se quedo sentada con el seño fruncido.

Bueno, por lo menos con Malfoy ya me doy por bien servida-Dijo y salió del lugar sin fijarse que habían dejado el sobre con el que venía la carta.

INCULPADO 

Harry caminaba con paso rápido por los pasillos del colegio, se detenía de vez en cuanto para mirar por los pasillos y comprobar que Draco no se encontraba, siguió su recorrido deteniendo a algunos alumnos para preguntarles el paradero del rubio, sin percatarse cuando interrogaba a un chico de 1° llego Hermione hasta el

¿Qué crees que haces gritando por todo el colegio donde esta Malfoy?-

¿Qué crees tu, lo busco-

Eso ya lo se, pero...hombres-Dijo cuando Harry volvió a caminar

Te estará esperando a la hora de la cena en la sala común de Slyterin Harry-

Si me lo dices mañana mejor Hermione...¿qué hora es?-

Faltan 24 minutos para la cena-Anuncio la castaña

bien esperare-

Harry y Hermione regresaron a la sala común donde trataron de perder el tiempo, pero al parecer el tiempo no quería perderse ya que les pareció una eternidad, Hermione se las ingenio para hacer que todos los Gryffindor bajaran al gran comedor y o se percataran que ellos iban hacia la sala común de los Slyterins

Al estar en el pasillo que daba a la sala se toparon con Crabel que parecía esperarlos, sin decir palabra los guió por la entrada y bruscamente los hizo sentarse en unas sillas frente a Malfoy, después de eso Crabel salió dejando a los 3 solos en el lugar.

Bien Potter, haz leído el mensaje me supongo-

Si, ya lo he leído y me llama la atención aquella entrevista que tu padre a mencionado-

Me lo imaginaba, pero antes de que yo de tu respuesta debes saber que si le hago saber a mi padre tu decisión y posteriormente el se la hace saber al señor oscuro ya no habrá marcha atrás-

Lo sabemos-

¿Sabemos?-Cuestiono

Si-Respondió secamente

Si te refieres a Granger déjenme decepcionarlos pero el señor oscuro nunca aceptara una sangre sucia de su parte-

Eso ya lo habíamos pensado pero tomaremos los riesgos-

No es decisión de ustedes Potter, Granger no, sin discusión-

Espera afuera Hermione-Pidió Harry a ala castaña que salió al acto

Estando esta afuera prosiguió

De acuerdo Herminio queda fuera, ahora hablemos de la reunión-Dijo sin miramientos

Hablemos pues, mi padre solo esperaba tu decisión, mañana mismo a esta hora recibirás una fecha, hora y lugar, iras solo y sin protección...me refiero a sin varita-

¡Estas loco!-Grito Harry

Esas son las condiciones Potter-

quieres que entre a la boca del lobo, Voldemort me espera sin varita, ese tipo desea matarme desde antes de hablar-

Tendrás que arriesgarte, no todo es tan sencillo-

Sabes que...olvídalo, prefiero quedarme de este lado, por lo menos así tendré la oportunidad de portar mi varita en todo momento-Dijo poniéndose de pie para abandonar el lugar

A menos que recapaciten eso de "sin protección"-

No lo creo Potter, el lord no permitirá que te le acerques con varita, haz demostrado ser muy bueno con ella-

¿quieres decir que me teme?-

¡No, quiero decir que no permitirá que intentes hacer bajas o peor aun que informes su posición mediante hechizos-

Bueno, tiene razón, yo pediría lo mismo de estar en su lugar, pero reconsideraría que puedo perder un gran aliado por una estúpida petición de suicidio, si reconsidera eso puede que acceda-

¿Qué propones, la varita no podrás por...-

Si lo se, pero que me permita ir acompañado de alguien-

Tonterías, no puedes llegar con tu ejercito privado o la orden-

No estoy desciendo que llevare a la orden solo a un guarda espaldas por así decirlo, alguien que me sea de ayuda...por favor Malfoy solo díselo, llevar a una persona-Dijo al ver la cara de no convencimiento del rubio

El tendrá control total de la situación, además que son dos contra un ejercito de mortifagos-

Un poco más convencido Malfoy le dijo

le are llegar tu petición, mañana a esta hora sabrás la respuesta y si abra o no entrevista-

Harry salió con una sonrisa triunfal, se unió a Hermione que esperaba fuera de la sala

¿Y?-Le dijo al entrar a el gran comedor

Accederá, iremos a verlo, mañana nos dirán el lugar-

¿Cómo los convenciste de ir yo?-

Ya vez-Dijo sentándose en la mesa de su casa y comenzó a servirse para cenar

las horas pasaron y de repente se encontraban nuevamente esperando en la sala común de Gryffindor la hora de la cena


	10. BOCA DEL LOBO

POR X Y "Y" DECIDI CAMBIAR UNA O 2 COSITAS NO SE DESEPEREN LAN LOS CAMBIOS Y OPINEN SE QUE ES MÀS CONFUSO PERO NI QUE.

BOCA DEL LOBO

Harry caminaba con paso rápido por los pasillos del colegio, se detenía de vez en cuanto para mirar por los pasillos y comprobar que Draco no se encontraba, siguió su recorrido deteniendo a algunos alumnos para preguntarles el paradero del rubio, sin percatarse cuando interrogaba a un chico de 1° llego Hermione hasta el

¿Qué crees que haces gritando por todo el colegio donde esta Malfoy?-

¿Qué crees tu, lo busco-

Eso ya lo se, pero...hombres-Dijo cuando Harry volvió a caminar

Te estará esperando a la hora de la cena en la sala común de Slyterin Harry-

Si me lo dices mañana mejor Hermione...¿qué hora es?-

Faltan 24 minutos para la cena-Anuncio la castaña

bien esperare-

Harry y Hermione regresaron a la sala común donde trataron de perder el tiempo, pero al parecer el tiempo no quería perderse ya que les pareció una eternidad, Hermione se las ingenio para hacer que todos los Gryffindor bajaran al gran comedor y o se percataran que ellos iban hacia la sala común de los Slyterins

Al estar en el pasillo que daba a la sala se toparon con Crabel que parecía esperarlos, sin decir palabra los guió por la entrada y bruscamente los hizo sentarse en unas sillas frente a Malfoy, después de eso Crabel salió dejando a los 3 solos en el lugar.

Bien Potter, haz leído el mensaje me supongo-

Si, ya lo he leído y me llama la atención aquella entrevista que tu padre a mencionado-

Me lo imaginaba, pero antes de que yo de tu respuesta debes saber que si le hago saber a mi padre tu decisión y posteriormente el se la hace saber al señor oscuro ya no habrá marcha atrás-

Lo sabemos-

¿Sabemos?-Cuestiono

Si-Respondió secamente

Si te refieres a Granger déjenme decepcionarlos pero el señor oscuro nunca aceptara una sangre sucia de su parte-

Eso ya lo habíamos pensado pero tomaremos los riesgos-

No es decisión de ustedes Potter, Granger no, sin discusión-

Espera afuera Hermione-Pidió Harry a ala castaña que salió al acto

Estando esta afuera prosiguió

De acuerdo Herminio queda fuera, ahora hablemos de la reunión-Dijo sin miramientos

Hablemos pues, mi padre solo esperaba tu decisión, mañana mismo a esta hora recibirás una fecha, hora y lugar, iras solo y sin protección...me refiero a sin varita-

¡Estas loco!-Grito Harry

Esas son las condiciones Potter-

quieres que entre a la boca del lobo, Voldemort me espera sin varita, ese tipo desea matarme desde antes de hablar-

Tendrás que arriesgarte, no todo es tan sencillo-

Sabes que...olvídalo, prefiero quedarme de este lado, por lo menos así tendré la oportunidad de portar mi varita en todo momento-Dijo poniéndose de pie para abandonar el lugar

A menos que recapaciten eso de "sin protección"-

No lo creo Potter, el lord no permitirá que te le acerques con varita, haz demostrado ser muy bueno con ella-

¿quieres decir que me teme?-

¡No, quiero decir que no permitirá que intentes hacer bajas o peor aun que informes su posición mediante hechizos-

Bueno, tiene razón, yo pediría lo mismo de estar en su lugar, pero reconsideraría que puedo perder un gran aliado por una estúpida petición de suicidio, si reconsidera eso puede que acceda-

¿Qué propones, la varita no podrás por...-

Si lo se, pero que me permita ir acompañado de alguien-

Tonterías, no puedes llegar con tu ejercito privado o la orden-

No estoy desciendo que llevare a la orden solo a un guarda espaldas por así decirlo, alguien que me sea de ayuda...por favor Malfoy solo díselo, llevar a una persona-Dijo al ver la cara de no convencimiento del rubio

El tendrá control total de la situación, además que son dos contra un ejercito de mortifagos-

Un poco más convencido Malfoy le dijo

le are llegar tu petición, mañana a esta hora sabrás la respuesta y si abra o no entrevista-

Harry salió con una sonrisa triunfal, se unió a Hermione que esperaba fuera de la sala

¿Y?-Le dijo al entrar a el gran comedor

Accederá, iremos a verlo, mañana nos dirán el lugar-

¿Cómo los convenciste de ir yo?-

Ya vez-Dijo sentándose en la mesa de su casa y comenzó a servirse para cenar

las horas pasaron y de repente se encontraban nuevamente esperando en la sala común de Gryffindor la hora de la cena, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban ya cenando cuando por una de las ventanas entro una lechuza del colegio que cruzo la sala común dejando caer la carta sobre Harry quien abrió con rapidez.

_Salón de astronomía 10 minutos_

Vamos- le dijo Hermione de pie Harry de inmediato la siguió y 10 minutos después de una rápida carrera se encontraba frente a el salón de astronomía

Espera aquí-le ordeno Harry a Hermione quien asintió Harry entro al salón donde solo se encontraba Draco

Tienes una suerte de perro Potter, han accedido no llevaras varita pero podrás ir acompañado, aunque de mucho no te servirá por que también debe ir desarmado tu acompañante-

Deacuerdo, cuando es la entrevista?-

Hoy después de la media noche deberán dirigirse a los invernaderos los estaré esperando con un trasladador que los llevara directo con el señor oscuro-

¿Y donde será eso?-

Sería estúpido si te lo dijera tu solo ve-

sin nada más que decir Harry salió del aula y contó a Hermione lo que debían hacer, mientras regresaban a la torre, estando ya en la sala común Hermione pregunto

¿Estas seguro que no quieres ir armado?-

Se que suena a suicidio pero no nos quedad de otra, además si logramos una unión las cosas cambiaran mucho...-Dibujo una risa entre macabra y de satisfacción, Herminio simplemente le miro con angustia y Harry comenzaba preguntarse si esta se comenzaba a arrepentir así que le pregunto

¿Y como te ha ido con McGonagall, ya has hablado con ella me supongo?-

Si ya he hablado con ella-

¿Cuándo?-

Hace unas semanas me mando a llamar y aproveche para decir lo que teníamos planeado-

¿Lo ha creído?-

Creo que si-

¿Cómo que crees, que le dijiste-

Lo que planeamos, pero o creo haber recuperado su confianza todavía, pero creo que si no me creyó todo lo más importante si-

¿Y eso importante es...?-

me mando a llamar para decirme que después de lo ocurrido a su parecer ha visto que he vuelto a ser la misma estúpida de antes además que ha notado nuestro alejamiento durante las clases y la mayor parte del colegio también lo ha notado-

Eso era lo que tenía que parecer-

Pero me comento que era necesario que estuviera cerca de ti-

¿Para que?-

Le argumente que no quería seguir cerca de ti si pensabas en la posibilidad de alearte con Voldemort, pero es precisamente por eso que e querían cerca de ti para que fuera una especie de conexión a tu cordura y lógico que para vigilarte e informarles-

No me digas que por eso te me has acercado los últimos días-

Claro, una forma de tener un voto de confianza, no me mires as í crees que soy estúpida solo digo cosas sin importancia-

Culpa tuya fue que Hooch me atrapara en vestidor del equipo-

Si, vamos de que otra forma todos creerán que en verdad Granger estará muerta-

Como sea, debemos alistarnos no tardan en llegar de la cena los demás y no nos deben ver más juntos de lo normal ¿o si, te espero al 12-20 deacuerdo-Se puso de pie y subió a los dormitorios, Hermione simplemente lo vio perderse por las escaleras y minutos después los primeros chicos comenzaron a entrar.

Eran alrededor de las 9 y estaba aburrida a sí que miro alrededor a los alumnos y callo en cuenta de que eran muchos de menor grado que ella fastidiada salió a dar la vuelta con suerte pescaría alguno para pasar las horas que le faltaban.

Harry bajo a la sala común 10 minutos antes de la hora indicada y no se sorprendió de ver a Hermione ya en esta nada mal acompañada, no sabía quien era el chico dado que lo tenía de espaldas, pero pudo saber que era de Revenclaw por el uniforme tirado cerca de donde estaban.

Hermione estaba sentada sobre un sillón y el chico ágilmente acomodado entres sus piernas, Harry se hizo lugar a un lado de ellos, el chico se detuvo cuando vio a Harry a su lado pero Hermione lo incito a continuar tomándole del rostro para que la mirara a ella.

apresúrate-Le dijo Harry mirándolos

...Si...-Le respondió con dificultad

Harry no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban ya pero después de que pasaron 15 minutos pensó que ya era tiempo por que el tipo parecía no cansarse aun, a pesar de que la presencia de un tercero lo incomodara y conociendo a Hermione tendrían para rato, en el momento que más le pareció conveniente tomo al tipo por el cuello y lo arrojo

Vístete ahora-Le ordeno el otro con dificultad se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar su ropa-Tu también ya es tarde-

minutos después salían de ahí los tres, el tercero noqueado y a rastras, lo dejaron cerca de la enfermería para después ir a los invernaderos.

Vaya muy puntual, ero aun faltan unos minutos-Les comunico Draco, Crabell y Goyle comenzaron a cachearlos

Mejor antes que después-Le respondió Hermione

¿Así que tu eres su acompañante?-

Si-

Potter creo no entendiste, ningún sangre sucia-

Aceptaron mi condición-

No voy a permitir que ella se presente frente al señor oscuro-

Tu me lo vas a impedir-

Draco desenfundo su varita y la apunto

Potter toma el trasladador ya es hora-Harry miro que señalaba con otra mano un gorro sobre una maceta –Tu te quedas-Harry avanzo hasta el sobrero y estando apunto de tomarlo saco su varita que tenía escondida y lanzo dos hechizo aturdidores a los gorilas de Malfoy mientras este le dio la espalda a la castaña ella fue quien le lanzo el siguiente hechizo

O si _no voy a permitir un sangre sucia-_Le remedo, Edwin apareció de la nada y Harry le entrego ambas varitas, le acaricio pidiéndole que la llevara a su dormitorio y los dos tomaron el trasladador

cuando los colores y las vueltas pararon cayeron en un suelo muy húmedo, se pusieron de pie y Hermione se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su túnica, el lugar estaba débilmente iluminado por algunas antorchas, muy en el fondo del lugar apenas se podía apreciar a alguien sentado, el lugar se parecía a las mazmorras del colegio pero menos iluminadas.

Ya han llegado-Dijo una voz bastante peculiar a la que Harry reconoció de inmediato, pero se pregunto de repente por que si estaban tan cerca la cicatriz no le dolía

Pero por favor tomen asiento-Es ese momento unas sillas aparecieron y fueron sentados a la fuerza, en cuanto se encontraban sobre estas unas cadenas los rodearon y por últimos las sillas se acercaron hasta unos pasos de distancia de Voldemort

Gracias por la bienvenida-Le dijo sarcásticamente Harry

Vaya Potter me es una sorpresa el haberme enterado que me buscabas y más cuando aceptaste esta entrevista-

La vida nos trae sorpresas-

Tienes toda la razón, ahora que es lo que deseas con migo-

Creo tenemos los mismos intereses y de eso mismo he venido a hablar-

Deseas unirte a mis filas de mortifagos-

Si y no-Voldemort lo miro sin comprender –No quiero ser uno más de tus súbditos, creo he demostrado ser mejor a ellos en muchos aspectos-

Eres solo un niño pero es verdad-Se puso de pie y camino frente a ellos, Hermione escuchaba atentamente sin levantar la cabeza, Voldemort se fijo en ella

Y ¿quién es tu acompañante-Se acerco para tratar de levantarle la capucha-

Es alguien que me ha servido de mucha ayuda-

Voldemort se detuvo en su acción

No quieres que sepa quien es-

Aun no, pero es alguien de confianza y lealtad-

¿A ti?-

Confianza y lealtad-

Como sea, no me interesa, lo que si es ¿qué demonios es lo que quieres exactamente?-

Quiero poder-

Todos queremos eso-

Deshacerme de todos los que entorpezcan el camino -

Voldemort acerco su rostro al de Harry quedando solo separados por centímetros

Veo, codicia y la voluntad de lo que dices y el que no te revuelques de dolor es una buena señal, pero aun así no estoy del todo convencido, tendrás que demostrar que de verdad quieres dejar el camino libre de obstáculos, te propongo un trato-

Soy todo oídos-

Con tus propios recursos de veras eliminar del mapa a aquellos que tu creas que son un estorbo para ti, claro no deberás dejar rastro de que haz sido tu, tienes hasta las vacaciones de semana santa si lo que haz hecho me agrada te daré una muy buena bienvenida-

Es un muy buen trato-Las cadenas que aprisionaban a Harry se liberaron, Voldemort que estaba de pie frente a el le extendió lo mano

¿Trato hecho?-Pregunto

Trato hecho-confirmo el chico estrechando la mano de su antes enemigo una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió Hermione miraba todo sin decir palabra, sus cadenas también se liberaron se puso de pie hizo una inclinación ante los dos.

Ahora regresa, estaré al pendiente de tus acciones y espero que para la próxima vez sepa quien es tu acompañante-

Téngalo por seguro mi Lord-Dijo Hermione con una voz diferente a la suya

Confianza y lealtad... lárguense ya-


	11. INCULPADO

**Hplo2INCULPADO**

El trasladador los llevo de regreso a Howarts, de donde habían partido, la entrevista había sido muy corta tanto que aun no habían despertado los Slyterins, ni tampoco les importaba mucho el despertarlos así que los dejaron dormir otro rato, pero Hermione se encargo de modificarles la memoria y así regresaron a su torre.

Al día siguiente después de clases de Transformaciones Harry estaba algo molesto, era la 4 vez durante la semana que McGonagall le mandaba a llamar y apenas era martes, al termino de la clase, Hermione se le había acercado a la profesora, Harry decido saber que tanto era lo que Hermione hablaba con la anciana, cuando paso a su lado la tomo por el brazo, la saco del aula y la llevo a una esquina del pasillo.

-¿Qué tanto hablabas con McGonagall, la perra me ha mandado a llamar 4 veces-

-Nada solo lo normal-

-¿Y que demonios es lo normal, me ha mencionado una y otra vez una supuesta platica que tu y yo tuvimos y no tengo ni la más remota idea de que es, además me ha estado insistiendo en que no es buena idea que me quede en el castillo durante las vacaciones, que pase unos días con mis tíos y el resto en el cuartel-

-Eso ya lo se, supuestamente la platica que tuvimos fue una especie de terapia por así decirlo, donde me decías lo impotente e indefenso que te sentías desde la muerte de Dumbledore, que tienes miedo de no poder protegerlos, etc...ahora ella piensa que es el mejor momento para que vuelvas a estar de su parte, me dijo que es en estos momentos cuando los magos son más vulnerables y que la mayoría cae en el lado oscuro, bla, bla, bla-

Harry pareció meditarlo un poco

-Podemos sacar provecho de esta situación...-Hermione lo miraba como esperando a que la idea le llegara

-Ya se, le diré a McGonagall que no estoy seguro de volver al cuartel durante las vacaciones, yo le inventare algo, pero ella querrá que este cerca o bajo la supervisión de alguien lo suficientemente influyente, ahí es donde tu le dirás que puedo estar en tu casa, pero ella sabe que cuando no estoy en Howarts estoy obligado a pasar 2 o 3 días con mis tíos, así que podemos llevar acabo nuestro plan, así tu despareces y de paso me deshago de los que me estorben...es excelente te veo después me pidió que antes de ir a comer pasara a su despacho, te veo en el gran comedor- Harry salió corriendo y Hermione solo lo vio partir

ya en el gran comedor Hermione esperaba que Harry llegara mientras mantenía una estúpida charla con sus compañeras sobre el ultimo articulo del corazón de bruja cuando Harry llego sentándose más apartado del resto y haciéndole señas para que se acercara, Hermione se puso de pie para sentarse a la izquierda de Harry.

-¿Qué paso? Tardaste mucho ya me marchaba a clases llegare tarde-Pregunto la castaña

-Eso no importa, como lo pensé quiere que este bajo supervisión, estuve argumentando muchas cosas y al final le comente que era mejor quedarme en casa de mis tíos por que pensaba que no me dejaría estar con tigo, pensó que era una magnifica idea-Harry comenzó a comer

-Entonces ya esta-

-Si y no, quiere verte al final de clases y discutir contigo, quiero que le pidas que te deje salir unos días antes, necesito que arregles unas cosas-

Hermione logro conseguir que la dejaran salir antes, lo que Harry le pidió fue que con ayuda de otros 3 magos que contrato buscaran a Ron el cual no había sabido esconderse nada bien, pues todos lo tenían localizado pero ninguno hacia el menor intento por atraparlo, Hermione tubo que ocultarlo hasta que fuera de utilidad.

Los días pasaron y todo estaba dispuesto Harry regreso al numero 4 con el disgusto de su familia pero sin mayor relevancia, Hermione estaba en su casa esperando a la noche donde todo se llevaría a cabo, para esos momentos Ron se encontraba amarrado y amordazado en una casa abandonada custodiado por los 3 magos que Harry contrato.

La noche llego y con ella el plan, en su habitación Harry estaba preparado con su túnica, miro su reloj, cubrió su cabeza y salió de su habitación, en su casa el silencio imperaba, todos dormían y solo esperaba a que el reloj marcase las 3 en punto de la madrugada, se quedo de pie en la puerta de sus tíos, escucho la alarma de su reloj y silenciosamente abrió la puerta, concentro toda su furia y frustración que por años lo siguió día tras día durante toda su niñez no soportando ni un minuto más alzo su mano derecha donde sujetaba la varita, con una voz que no se parecía ni de pizca a la suya lanzo la mayor y más temida maldición imperdonable

Dos avada kedavra inundaron la habitación, ninguno tubo tiempo de reaccionar pero la mirada de dolor se quedo marcada en sus rostros, camino fuera de esa habitación al escuchar la puerta de su estúpido primo abrirse, lo vio de pie temblando de miedo, la satisfacción de verlo así era mayor quiso torturarlo con el mayor dolor posible pero no tenía tiempo así que de nuevo la luz verde inundo la casa.

Sin detenerse ni un minuto bajo por las escaleras solo tenía 5 minutos y no debía desperdiciarlos, arrojo una botella que llevaba consigo, el liquido dentro de esta se vertió por todo el lugar y con una chispa todo comenzó a arder, de nueva cuenta miro su reloj solo tenía un minuto y esa casa ardería en menos tiempo por la formula así que no lo pensó y desapareció.

Cuado apareció en el patio trasero de la casa de Hermione todo estaba listo, tirado en el suelo se encontraba un impresionado Ron que miraba como ardía aquella casa, mientras que a ellos se acercaban varias personas.

Hermione encabezaba el grupo tras ella los 3 magos contratados por Harry, dos de ellos cargaban los cuerpos de los padres de esta.

-Apenas y llegas-Fue lo primero que le dijo la castaña a Harry

-¿Lista?-Le pregunto con una sonrisa retorcida que la capucha transformaba en una muy tétrica mueca, Hermione se sorprendió un poco, la voz con la que Harry le había hablado era muy grabe comparando la que normalmente empleaba, dudando un poco de que se tratara verdaderamente de Harry pregunto

-¿Terminaste con todo en casa de Potter?-

-Si, ¿todo en orden aquí?-

-En completo orden-

-Bien, en marcha...tu-Dijo el morocho señalando a uno de los magos-Los perros de la orden llegaran en un minuto ya sabes que hacer con Weasley-Le indico con voz de mando

el mago se arrodillo frente a Ron comenzó a quitarle la mordaza, en cuanto su boca estuvo libre grito dirigiéndose a Harry

-¿Tu...eres un mortifago, ¿qué, que le haz hecho a Harry?-Grito

Harry lo miro fijamente y no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, giro su rostro buscando la cara de Hermione

-Es más estúpido de lo que pensé-Le dijo a la castaña

-Tienes toda la razón-Comento dirigiéndose a Ron-Pero es mejor así-Se arrodillo frente a el y le dijo-El pequeño Harry Potter ha desaparecido-Se puso de pie y se acerco a Harry extendiendo la mano derecha frente a el indicándole que le entregara algo, Harry comprendió que era lo que quería y le entrego la varita que llevaba consigo, regreso a donde Ron quien ya tenía las manos desatadas pero estaba sujeto por el mago que se encontraba a sus espaldas-Y tu mataste a toda su familia y a la mía-Deposito la varita frente a el pelirrojo y se separo de el

-¿Lo traicionaste, traicionaste a Harry-Le Grito desesperado tratando de liberarse de su captor-¿Cómo pudiste, maldita sangre sucia...traicionaste a tus amigos y a tu familia, mataste a Harry-

-Yo no mate a nadie y si no quieres ser el primero calla-Le espeto

-Vamonos-Le dijo Harry poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la castaña que había desenfundado su varita

-Da lo mismo si lo mato o lo dejo con vida-Le reprocho a Harry

-Si pero aun no es tiempo-Y con un plum desapareció seguido por los magos que cargaban a los padres de la castaña

-Aun no es tiempo-Repitió-Disfruta lo que te queda de vida Weasley- Camino donde el captor del pelirrojo a hizo la misma seña que con Harry, este dudo un poco sujeto a el chico con una mano y saco su varita entregándosela a ella.

-Desmanuis-Dijo y Ron quedo en el suelo, después se giro a el mago le arrojo una bolsa y -Obliviate- dijo apuntando a el mago quien callo inconsciente, tomo el paquete arrojado y dejo su varita a un lado...

Aparecieron en un viejo departamento que Harry adquirió por un intermediario, el lugar era en una zona muggle De mala muerte, las ventanas estaban rotas y los pocos muebles que habían estaban muy roídos.

-Déjenlos en el suelo-Fue lo primero que dijo Harry antes de que Hermione apareciera con ellos, en cuanto fueron depositados sobre el suelo Harry les hecho a cada uno una pequeña bolsa

-Esa es su paga lárguense ahora y recuerden, nunca nos hemos conocido-Dijo al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre un inestable silla

-No creo que nuestra memoria pueda borrar lo sucedido esta noche señor, ayudar a matar a Harry Potter y desaparecer a una familia muggle cercana a el, además de inculpar a alguien más de lo sucedido será muy difícil para nosotros olvidar señor...-Dijo el más alto de los dos

-¿Cuanto más...les ayudara a olvidar?-Pregunto de manera cortante

-Talvez unos 500 galeones más a cada uno-Dijo el segundo

-Están locos, 500 galeones eso es el doble de lo que les acabo de dar-

-Es muy fácil que lo que paso hoy llegue a oídos del ministerio-Amenazo el primero

-No les daré un galeón más-Sentencio Harry

-En ese caso...-Comenzó el primero pero fue interrumpido por la castaña

-Yo les ayudare a olvidar señores-Dijo metiendo su mano en su túnica, sacando unas bolsas que les dio a cada uno en la mano de forma educada

-y les daré un extra por si es que los recuerdos regresa-Hermione volvió a introducir la mano en su túnica y les dio la espalda, cuando se dio vuelta los tomo tan de sorpresa que no pudieron evitar que Hermione les borrara la memoria de manera total

-Así ya no recordaran nada-Observo tranquilamente Harry desde su asiento-Te estas haciendo muy buena con ese hechizo sabes-

Hermione les quito a los dos magos el dinero y de más artículos que los pudiera ayudar en recordar quienes eran.

-Listo, ¿nos vamos?-Pregunto la castaña

-Si-Se limito a decir, sujeto a la madre de Hermione del brazo mientras hacia lo mismo con su padre y los dos tomaron el porta retratos que se encontraba sobre un pequeño buró, de inmediato sintieron como un gancho los tomaba del ombligo y los jalaba.

Minutos después Harry estaba recorriendo la casa que Hermione había elegido mientras sometía a esta a algunos hechizos, subió a las habitaciones que se encontraban vacías, en los pasillos podía ver algunas cajas amontonadas con etiquetas como "libros", "zapatos" o "Discos", termino su recorrido y regreso a la sala donde había dejado a Hermione con sus padres cuando regreso pudo notar un cambio en los adultos, la madre de Hermione quien tenía el cabellos largo y de el mismo color que su hija ahora lo tenía corto y de color negro, su piel ahora era un poco más clara que antes, el cambio en su marido fue en el color de cabellos de uno oscuro y liso a uno trigueño y quebrado.

-¿Solo eso?-Pregunto Harry

-Sus ojos también, son azules los de ella y verdes los de el-

-Harry miro a su alrededor en la sala ya había algunas cosas colocadas, un florero, unas cuantas lámparas, otros adornos sin importancia, un teléfono y un retrato, Harry tomo el cuadro donde estaban los padres de Hermione en su boda ahora con los nuevos cambios.

-Ya terminaste, aun tenemos cosas que hacer y el trasladador solo funcionara hasta 3 minutos más-

-Si ya todo esta listo, no recordaran nada sobre mi ni su antigua vida, el, (refiriéndose a su padre) recordara que es hijo único que su madre murió al darle a luz y que su padre falleció hace 6 años, Ella, no conocerá a su padre y su madre murió del corazón hace año y medio, ninguno tiene más familia, se mudaron y armaran su clínica dental, punto, bien en marcha-

caminaron hacia el trasladador lo sujetaron y se encontraron de vuelta en el pequeño cuarto donde los magos ya habían despertado, los miraron de manera extraña pero no pronunciaron palabra

-De aquí en adelante tendremos que ir de forma muggle si no, nos rastrearan-Comento Hermione, Harry se limito a asentir y salieron tranquilamente del lugar, Harry llevo consigo el trasladador y se perdieron en la noche...


	12. LA ESPERANZA MUERE

**Hplo3LA ESPERANZA MUERE**

_el niño que vivió a muerto_

_Ayer por la madrugada hubo dos ataques a casas muggles llevadas a cabo por Ronald Weasley ex alumno del colegio Howarts._

_El joven Weasley quien hace unas semanas ataco a su propia hermana a cometido los ataques a sus dos mejores amigos cuando estos se encontraban con sus respectivas familias durantes esta temporada de vacaciones._

_Ante la amenaza de un atentado contra Potter el ministerio de magia había colocado a varios funcionarios para resguardar el área de Privet Driver pero durante el cambios de turnos fue cuando se cometieron los asesinatos, se especula que el joven Weasley en un intento desesperado de venganza por su expulsión del colegio mato a Harry Potter y a sus tíos, cuando miembros del ministerio llegaron la casa esta ardía en llamas._

_Minutos después el chico hizo lo mismo en la residencia de Hermione Granger, otra compañera de escuela, fue ahí donde Weasley se vio descubierto por un mago quien lo ataco pero desgraciadamente también pereció a manos del desquiciado chico._

_Mas información en las paginas siguientes_

-Creo que todo salió tal y como lo planeamos-Comento Harry que leía el profeta sentado en el balcón de el penthouse en el que se hospedaban

-Hasta en las noticias hablan de nosotros-El televisor del cuarto estaba encendido y las imágenes de los incendios en cada casa eran la noticia del día –¿Me estas oyendo?-Harry se puso de pie e ingreso al cuarto

-¿Dónde estas?-Pero no había respuesta, paso al siguiente cuarto que también estaba vació, de repente sintió una mano recorrer su espalda

-¿Me Buscabas?-

-Si, tomaste una ducha-Le dijo al girarse y ver a la chica envuelta en una toalla , su cabello ahora negro azulado y liso chorreaba agua, su piel ahora mucho más clara que antes y unos ojos profundamente azules le miraban

-Quería refrescarme-

-Decía que todo salió tal y como planeamos, ahora solo tenemos que esperar-

-Tengo una duda-Ahora la toalla yacía en el suelo mientras que la chica ahora desnuda comenzaba a vestirse mientras Harry se sentaba en la cama

-¿Cómo sabrán contactarte?-

-fácil, no es así scabers- (no se si se escribe así, me estoy refiriendo a colagusano)Harry apunto con su varita en un rincón de la habitación donde de un momento a otro una rata se convirtió en el patético colagusano

-Aclarada la duda-Dijo Harry a la chica que impresionada trataba de cubrirse

-No es bueno espiar a las personas, sobre todo a una mujer que se esta cambiando-Espeto Harry apuntándole con la varita

-N-no me asustas P-Potter, tengo instrucciones de seguirte e informar dentro de 30 minutos y si no estoy con mi señor, no solo seré yo quien lo pague caro-

-Es bueno que no estés asustado, no tienes por que, tu eras un muy buen amigo de mi padre, bien podrías ser amigo mío, no quiero impedir que informes por que eso es lo que necesito que hagas, pero supongo que al hacerlo mencionaras cierto cambio de identidad de mi muy buena amiga y eso es algo que tienes que ¡OLVIDAR!-Grito puntándole a la cabeza...

todo parecía estar en orden, Potter en verdad había pasado la prueba de su señor, ahora el chico hablaba con la cómplice en la habitación, cosas triviales, sentía un poco pesada la cabeza, tal vez era el hecho de que hacía mucho que ya no se quedaba tanto tiempo con aquel aspecto, verifico que todo estuviera en orden antes de abandonar el cuarto y dirigirse a una maceta del balcón que era el trasladador que requería.

Después de que la rata desapareciera ambos chicos salieron al balcón

-ahora si todo ha salido tal y como hemos planeado o ¿tu que crees Maile?-Pregunto Harry

-Tienes toda la razón, no hay ningún cabo suelto-Respondió Maile Selke antes Hermione Granger


End file.
